dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DVMP/Episode 5 DOTS - The Ultimate Storm
Lightning flashes across the sky. The winds are intensifying, blowing debris across the hazy beach. Trees start to crack under the enormous pressure, thunder booming in the heavens above. The shelter begins to collapse as the ground itself starts to shake. With no one there to save you, how will you survive? Greetings, everyone. I must say, I admire your courage, all of you, stepping forward to accept the mystery day after day, even as it has become more and more chaotic, more and more dangerous, more and more difficult to deal with. Congratulations to Gregory for winning the final mystery challenge of the season. Gregory has chosen...to activate the mystery! You will be spared from this final mystery. As for the rest of you; congratulations! The rule where you can only talk to people from opposite tribes without penalty is no more. Unfortunately, if private conversations were what you wanted to gain from this, I must inform you otherwise. Throughout this section of the game, I wanted to test a fundamental principle of Survivor - the social interactions. This is a game that is constantly evolving, and with all these mysteries, I wanted to see how you could handle one of the biggest curveballs available in the game - not idols, not tribe switches, not tribe rotations, but the basic ways in which you communicate with each other. For the rest of the game, after this cycle, you'll be able to talk with each other freely without any hindrance, but you must first pass this final challenge. For the rest of this cycle, you are only allowed to talk in the tribe chat - no private conversations of any kind are allowed until after the Double Tribal Council is finished. For Gregory and Gregory alone, he will have the pleasure of being allowed to talk to whoever he wants, on either tribe, privately whenever he wants. For the rest of you, if you talk privately with anyone on any chat other than the two Rotation 1 tribe chats, you will be penalized (depending on if it was intentional or unintentional). However, for two of you, you will get to join Gregory in the advantage of private conversations. In the upcoming individual immunity challenge, you will be able to forfeit your chances at the necklace for a different sort of challenge; one winner per tribe will be allowed to talk privately with whoever they wish from any tribe. A lot is at stake in this upcoming, and I hope you're prepared. It's the final storm, after all. P.S. Can we appreciate how crazy that storm picture is? Like, how does that shape even form? What if there's an airplane in there? Who in their right mind took time to take a picture of it before running away? EDIT: Votes are not public; you can send them privately. EDIT: I am working on a way to bring Kelly into the public chat so she does not miss out on anything. Category:Blog posts